


Blur

by JaqofSpades



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're trying to outrun damnation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noplacespecial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noplacespecial/gifts).



> For noplacespecial to the prompt “speed”. This is weird and not at all romantic. Please don't hate me! (Promise I haven't been smoking crack.)

The world is a blur.

He still thinks of himself as a measured man, careful and cautious, but only because his lucid moments are few and far between these days. He plucked her from the fire, abandoning restraint, never realising that he was leaping into the inferno.

Protection turned to possession, and then to possessed. He put Faith in the driving seat. Let her take the reins of their fate. Learned to live life at her speed.

Rashness followed. Impulse. Mayhem.

They bit into the apple together and sucked out the worm. Slit it open and watched it writhe, a desperate, slow death. And then they pissed on its corpse. The slide was easier, after that.

It's less a surrender, now, and more a race. The two of them, trying to outrun damnation. Faith, though. Faith makes it difficult, with her taste for the edge. She likes to hit, and to be choked. To scream, but not with pleasure. To drown herself in flesh and feeling – another woman, another man, rooms full of anonymous cocks and cunts. 

Once, he'd watch, and shudder. Now, he yanks at her hair and tells her to suck him harder.

The world is a blur, and he is going to hell.

Better to have lived at speed than never have lived at all, Wesley thinks, and takes a long drag on the pipe. The beauty of the crystals amazes him, and he dives into the high. The flames leap to capture him, and he commits himself to immolation. His skin is melting, his soul shrivelling, his faintly ridiculous convictions crumbling to ash.

Reality shrinks to heat, around him; wetness, claiming him. Her body moving above him, thrashing, hurting him even as he spurts his brains out, abandoning thought for the purity of feeling.

Nothing is pure anymore.

The world is a blur.

Disclaimer: This fanfiction was written for personal enjoyment rather than profit. No infringement on the rights of the intellectual property owners is intended.


End file.
